Cenayang
by Raputopu
Summary: Bahagianya punya suami seorang paranormal. 13 drabble. LeviEren. Modern-AU.


**Cenayang**

_A__ fanfiction by __**Raputopu**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**_

* * *

**Summary:** Bahagianya punya suami seorang paranormal. LeviEren. Modern-AU.

_**Genre : **__Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Angst, Slice of Life, Rumahtangga-AU_

_**Warn : **__OOC, slight mature content, age gap_

_UPDATE: Missing part 4, 5, 10 updated!_

_Kumpulan drabble_

* * *

**[1.] **

"Aku melihat di masa depan nanti; kita _berdua_ akan membangun _rumah-tangga_. Jadi mau tidak mau, kita berdua pasti akan menikah."

Jauh dari ekspresi bahagia, momen sakral pada kala itu malah diisi dengan hening canggung yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[2.]**

Makan malam adalah saat-saat paling krusial. Ditemani meja bundar bertaplak ornamen bunga. Kursi-kursi kayu jati tinggi yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Lampu remang bergantung rendah di atas kepala. Dan sebuah vas kurus yang menampung bunga anggrek putih di tengah-tengah meja; hadiah pernikahan dari Petra Ral, keponakan sang suami tercinta, untuk ikrar sehidup-semati Paman dan teman satu kampusnya dalam ikatan perkawinan.

Momen-momen kehangatan di meja makan yang mungil dan diwarnai kasih sayang itu akan sangat terasa; terutama jika dilaksanakan sehabis pulang kerja yang suntuk dan membosankan, atau selepas menjalani kewajiban menjadi budak rumahan seharian. Khusus yang terakhir, Eren yang selalu kena batunya.

Eren Jaeger, masih delapan belas tahun, sudah berstatus istri dari dosen mapan tiga puluhan pemegang jurusan Sejarah. Tanpa diduga, Eren adalah istri yang—_mendadak_—bahagia ketika pada hari itu sang kepala rumah tangga akhirnya bersikeras untuk memasak makan malam.

Waktu itu pukul delapan malam dan Eren baru mulai masak. Untuk ukuran seorang _istri_ _ideal, _mungkin Eren bukan yang terbaik, tapi sebagai suami yang baru menjalani pernikahan April lalu, Levi tak pernah merasa kekurangan.

Bau ikannya sudah tercium hingga ke ruang tamu. Levi masuk ke dapur yang didominasi interior kayu mahogani tanpa menegur, melepaskan ikatan dasi hitam yang melilit di leher dengan sekali tarikan lalu menghampiri Eren yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan apron terikat.

Eren sejenak lupa berkata-kata ketika melihat Levi mengambil spatula dari tangannya dan mulai mengoseng tanpa bersuara. Di mata Eren Jaeger, Levi adalah sosok menggairahkan ketika melakukan hal apapun. Di mata Eren Jaeger, Levi adalah sosok sempurna.

Selama tiga bulan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dengan Levi, Eren tahu banyak hal. Selain urusan ranjang, Levi ternyata juga ahli dalam bidang masak-memasak. Dan sebagai pakar kebersihan sekaligus satu-satunya ahli botani di rumah—serta _pembantu tetap_—kebetulan Levi juga seorang paranormal hebat.

Bukan perkiraan Eren jika akan ditakdirkan memiliki suami yang menggoda iman dan multi-fungsi seperti ini.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, piring besar dengan ikan gurame goreng serta acar-acar menumpuk di mangkuk kecil telah tersaji di atas meja.

**.**

"Jangan menatapku ketika sedang makan."

"Eh?" Eren mendongak. Sendok terhenti di udara.

Tapi Levi masih makan dengan khusyuk.

"Maaf?" Eren memastikan suaminya tidak gila.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu. Tapi _itu _yang di sebelahmu."

"… Oh."

Eren mahfum. Di sebelahnya memang ada kursi kosong dan Levi sudah terbiasa terbiasa bergosip dengan makhluk astral.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini tanpa memakai celana dalam?"

Eren masih makan dengan khusyuk.

"Eren, kali ini aku berbicara padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[3.]**

"Aku pamit ke kampus, ya?"

"Tidak boleh." Balasan getas tanpa ampun berhembus dari bibis tipis tanpa lengkung senyum. Teh hitam penyambut pagi hari langsung ditegak sepertiga dalam sekali tegukan. "Kau akan mati tertabrak _bus_."

_Impresif._

"Um," Eren memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota saja, soalnya tugas kuliahku belum—"

Levi menggeleng sadis. "Tidak boleh." Penolakan yang ke dua. Namun kali ini volumenya lebih nyaring. Mata tipis dingin dengan kabut gelap di kantung mata langsung menyipit tak suka. "Kau akan terlindas roda kereta api."

Eren menegak ludah. "O-oke, kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah Armin saja."

_Brak!_

Eren terenyak. Kaki-kaki meja jati bergetar, reaksi dari gebrakan telapak tangan sang kepala keluarga. Genangan hitam di dalam cangkir berombak liar tanpa suara. Semua burung perkutut di dahan cemara langsung berkepak liar ke angkasa. Levi menyayat kegugupan Eren hanya lewat sorot mata.

"TIDAK. Pokoknya hari ini tidak ada yang boleh ke luar rumah! Ada banyak kematian di luar sana!"

Eren bungkam. Ujung jarinya mencubit-cubit resleting jaket, gelisah. Bibir merapat tanpa perlawanan. Melawan berarti menantang. Menantang artinya minta _hukuman_. _Kena hukuman sama saja dengan bokong sakit seharian._

"Baik. Hari ini aku akan di rumah saja. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak." gumam Levi. Hawa iblisnya telah menguap bersama angin. Untung saja. "Tapi aku menerawang lima menit setelah ini, kita berdua akan berpelukan di ranjang dan kau melakukan _service oral _yang sudah kulatih semalam."

"…"

Dari kejauhan terdengar angin berhembus antusias.

Eren Jaeger. Mahasiswa 18 tahun. Sudah berumah-tangga. Masih sering kesulitan menemukan perbedaan antara penerawangan dan modus seks terselubung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[4.]**

Sore itu Levi sedang duduk di teras rindang seperti biasanya. Menikmati teh hitam buatan sang istri seperti biasanya. Memandangi bokong Eren dari kejauhan yang sedang menarik pakaian dari tali jemuran seperti biasanya. Menikmati hari-harinya sebagai laki-laki kepala tiga yang beruntung karena berhasil menggaet hati anak didiknya; _seperti biasanya_.

Eren tiba-tiba meletakkan keranjangnya di bawah pohon. Levi melihatnya berlari menuju tengah jalan.

Sebuah truk pengangkut batu-bata melintas bagai didorong oleh napas iblis, Levi cepat-cepat beranjak, namun takdir itu tak terlawan. Levi memandang tubuh Eren terkoyak bersama simbah darah yang menganaksungai di atas aspal. Sementara tidak ada satupun orang datang yang menolong.

"EREN!"

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara langkah kaki terseok dari dalam rumah. Dari dalam sana Eren terlihat sedang berjalan melewati pintu dengan keranjang kosong di tangannya, hendak mengumpulkan baju di tiang jemuran.

Pikirannya buyar. "Tidak." Levi menggeleng kalut. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Teh-nya habis? Mau aku buatkan lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah." Levi kembali duduk di kursi dengan sikap kasual, berusaha tenang, seperti biasa. Punggung ditegakkan dengan wajah menghindari sorot mata penuh tanya. "Jangan main-main ke jalanan." ucapnya dengan intonasi tanpa nada. "Berbahaya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[5.]**

Sebagai suami-istri pada umumnya, pertengkaran di dalam rumah tangga, entah dalam skala rendah, skala medium, skala nasional, bahkan skala internasional, pasti pernah terjadi setidaknya satu atau dua kali, atau bahkan setiap sekon.

Dalam kasus ini, Levi dan Eren adalah contoh konkret yang tak bisa dikesampingkan.

Seperti pada adegan ini, adalah satu dari sekian banyak relasi natural seorang kepala rumah tangga dan wakil kepala rumah tangga yang bersitegang akibat provakasi dari bahan-bahan rumahan.

"Tapi merk itu sudah habis, dan yang ini harganya lebih murah!" Suara Eren meninggi, memperlihatkan kemasan detergen pel warna biru yang masih tersegel.

"Percuma murah kalau hasilnya tidak bersih!" Levi menunjukkan kekuasannya dalam wilayah dapur.

"Dari pada aku tidak beli sama sekali?"

"Kan masih banyak toko lain yang menjualnya!"

"Aku tidak tahu toko yang mana!"

"Tolol. Setiap toko pasti ada!"

"Tapi kalau uangku kurang bagaimana!"

"Jualnya saja dirimu, sana!"

"Kau tega menyuruh istrimu menjual diri?"

Jika Levi sudah mulai mengamuk, dimensi makhluk lain pun terguncang, entitas tak kasat mata mengamuk beringas, dapur diserang _poltergeist _dahsyat, dan semua peralatan masak melayang dan berhujanan berantakan ke segala arah.

"Percuma jika punya istri yang tidak bisa membahagiakan suami!"

Dinding-dinding bergetar hebat, lampu-lampu bergemerincing liar, kompor air meledak tiba-tiba, _sound system _di ruang tamu berteriak nyaring tanpa sebab, menjadi musik latar peperangan antar dua kubu yang kiat melejit. **_SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!_**

"YA SUDAH AKU PERGI DARI SINI!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU LAGI, BOCAH DEKIL!"

Deru angin berputar-putar liar. Orkestra mulai menghentak liar. Para makhluk astral kembali berpesta-pora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[6.]**

Di ruang tamu ada air suci. Di dalam dapur ada pasak. Di kamar tidur ada bawang. Di kamar mandi ada perak.

Proteksi Levi pada sang istri dari makhluk penghisap darah memang tak tertandingi.

Pasalnya tiap malam, hanya Levi yang boleh menjadi satu-satunya 'penghisap darah'.

Padahal kalau dikalkulasikan dengan perbandingan berapa banyak vampir yang masuk ke rumah mereka, jawabannya adalah tidak pernah ada. Memang pada dasarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Levi saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[7.]**

Perihal jika Levi adalah seorang paranormal, ternyata tidak memberi efek samping hanya pada sang istri. Bahkan teman-teman satu kampus Eren pun terkena imbasnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Eren suatu hari di Café Sina, sebuah café elit tempat nongkrong anak-anak kampus Scouting Legion di waktu senggang. Atau tempat _pelarian_ dari dosen _killer. _Atau memang pada dasarnya untuk gaya-gayaan saja.

Sasha, tak perlu ditawarkan lagi, adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambar buku menu dengan kecepatan jet.

"Ah, aku mau pesaaaan—"

Telunjuk Levi langsung menunjuk Sasha, "Untuk gadis ini, _Peanut Butter and Jelly _dan_ Chip Potatoes_, kentangnya dibakar agak gosong dengan potongan besar-besar," Menunjuk Armin, "Dia _Autumn Salad _dan _Fruit Parfait_, usahakan saladnya dalam keadaan tidak terlalu dingin dengan buah-buah yang berukuran kecil, dan dia tidak suka yang terlalu asam." Menunjuk Jean, "Kalau dia _French Toast_, dengan _butter _dan _cream-_nya dua kali lipat, dan dia suka yang garing." Menunjuk Connie, "Dan yang terakhir, dia mau _Grilled Cheese _dan jus jeruk_, _serta ingin menjadi orang pertama yang hidangannya disajikan."

Jean tersedak napasnya. Sasha menepuk-nepuk punggung Jean prihatin. Armin melongo. Connie menganga. Eren mengangkat telunjuk. "Anu, aku…"

Levi memotong tanpa ampun. "Untuk anak satu ini, beri saja sosis berukuran paling besar dan yang paling gosong. Kalau perlu yang agak keriput. Dan jangan lupa tuangkan _mayonaise _yang agak banyak di ujungnya. _Mayonaise _paling kental yang kalian punya." Levi tersenyum. "Karena dia _**suka**_ sekali dengan menu itu."

Itu menu favorit Eren _dia bilang_…

Menu favorit waktu malam, sih, _iya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[8.]**

Susahnya punya kekasih paranormal adalah batas antara privasi dan zona terbuka tak memiliki sekat. Privasimu, privasiku juga. Isi kepalamu, isi kepalaku juga. Mau berpikiran jorok? Coba saja. Apalagi kalau mikir yang _iya-iya,_ urusannya bisa berakhir di ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[9.]**

Pernah suatu ketika Levi ditugaskan untuk menjalankan tugas ke luar kota selama tiga minggu. Dan selama itu pula Eren ditinggal sendiran di rumah dengan elang peliharaan mereka.

Nada tunggu berdengung statis. Telepon tersambung.

'_Apa?'_

"Halo? Ah-_hei_-selamat malam."

'_Di sini masih tengah hari, bodoh.'_

"… Oh, o-oke—"

'_Sudah makan?'_

"Ng. Rasanya sudah."

'_Jangan bohong. Sejak siang tadi kau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan dan belum makan sampai sekarang.' _

"I-itu—"

'_Makan sekarang.' _

"Tapi—"

'_Kita masih punya daging ham di kulkas. Makan sekarang.'_

"Tapi, aku—"

'_Aku hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau belum mengangkat bokongmu dari kloset, jangan harap kau bisa istirahat tenang setelah aku pulang.'_

"Aku tidak akan—"

"_Satu."_

"B-baik! Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren sedang makan sendirian. Telepon berdering nyaring dalam kegemingan.

"Ya?"

'_Heh! Cebok dulu sana. Menjijikan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[10.]**

Levi melihatnya berada di taman bunga.

Sendirian. Tanpa seorang teman.

Bajunya putih bersih. Wajahnya bercahaya. Dan senyuman penuh kedamaian merekah di wajahnya.

Sekilas, Levi merasa asing dengan Eren yang dia kenal.

Namun, semua kebahagiaan menguap sia-sia ke udara. Tahu-tahu awan mendung dari kejauhan datang menerkam. Kilatan menyambar beringas. Seluruh bunga meluncur layu menjadi warna hitam. Eren terlihat ketakutan. Dia berlari menuju kabut. Levi tak bisa mengejarnya. Kakinya tertahan jeratan sulur-sulur tanaman dari tanah. Eren menghilang dalam cengkraman kegelapan.

"EREN!"

Sosoknya menghilang diterkam iblis kelaparan.

.

Levi membuka mata secepat yang ia bisa. Dia masih di kamarnya. Selimut sudah terkoyak liar di dekat dada. Pendingin masih disetel pada nomor maksimal. Namun keringat deras mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

Levi menghitung dalam hati. Mengatur napasnya agar kembali pada titik normal.

Di hadapannya, Eren masih tertidur lelap. Wajahnya damai tanpa kesedihan.

Levi selalu menjadi orang lemah di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan licin pipi itu dengan lembut, seolah-olah takut membangunkannya.

"Jangan secepat itu, Eren…"

Setiap tengah malam, Levi akan terisak setelah menerima mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[11.]**

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Eren dan Levi tidak memiliki album foto berdua adalah karena Levi malas difoto. Mengapa? Alasannya pun tidak pasaran dan berputar-putar di '_karena Levi bukan fotogenik, karena Levi tidak suka beli roll film, atau karena Levi narsis jika difoto._'Justru penyebab utamanya adalah karena masalah eksternal.

Hampir _semua_ di setiap foto yang mereka ambil, pasangan itu tidak pernah terlihat hanya berdua. Mau entah di kamar mandi, di kamar tidur, bahkan kandang elang sekalipun; selalu ada bayangan hitam yang ikut serta di dalam cetakan.

Mau punya foto privasi yang hanya bisa dinikmati satu sama lain? _Pfft_. Jangan harap. Itu cuma mimpi belaka. Memang susah punya suami yang populer di dua alam. _Fanbase_ Levi, entah itu yang versi manusia atau versi alam gaib sekalipun, tetap saja sama-sama fanatik.

Kelakuan beringasnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Eren harus menyiapkan _fan-war._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[12.]**

Kalau urusan soal sepakbola, jangan macam-macam dengan Levi. Apalagi kalau sampai mengajak taruhan; berarti orang itu tidak sayang isi dompet; atau memang pada dasarnya mengidap hedon akut.

Perilaku bejat Levi yang kerap menyalahgunakan kemampuannya untuk pemerasan secara tak langsung hanya diketahui oleh Eren seorang. Jika dari satu laga sepakbola saja Levi sudah bisa memperoleh modal untuk menginap satu minggu di hotel berbintang, maka hasil jarahan dari satu musim laga bisa dimanfaatkan untuk berbulan madu keliling dunia.

Tapi Eren harus tunduk pada suami sekalipun kelakuannya menyimpang.

Penjudi ulung dengan kemampuan cenayang, ditambah perilaku brengsek; adalah masalah besar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[13.]**

Seumur hidup, Eren membenci Jean. Tetapi ketika manusia reinkarnasi kuda itu sedang terpuruk akibat ditinggal mati sahabatnya, Marco, Eren merasa harus menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan uluran.

Dalam keremangan senja di sore hari itu, burung gagak berputar-putar dan memekik, meminta Jean yang bergeming bagai arca untuk segera pergi dari kuburan basah itu dan kembali ke dunia manusianya. Namun Jean seolah menulikan telinga, mematikan semua inderanya, kecuali mata yang memandangi nisan berukir nama sahabat yang sudah menopang dan menggiringnya menuju kebaikan; yang kini membisu direngkuh bumi.

Memang orang-orang berhati bersih selalu lebih cepat _dipanggil_, membiarkan manusia-manusia laknat sepertinya tersiksa di bumi bersama manusia jahat lainnya. Semula, dia merasa punya alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tapi ketika _'alasan' _itu pergi meninggalkannya, Jean merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan.

Dan dua hari sejak kematian Marco, Jean mematikan ponselnya. Membatasi diri dari dunia luar, agar dia bisa meringkuk sendirian di dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir.

"Jean, ibumu sudah meneleponku lima belas kali; menyuruhmu pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jean, mau sampai kapan kau berada di sini? Marco juga tidak akan senang jika kau bertingkah aneh terus." desak Eren, ikut sedih. Semua teman-teman kampusnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini tinggal Eren dan Jean yang masih menetap di taman kematian itu.

Sekarang ini, bukan cuma Jean yang dicari orang rumah, Eren juga.

Dari kejauhan, sosok Levi berjalan pelan membelah pemakaman yang sunyi.

Jikalau saat ini Levi ingin menjemput Eren dan membawanya pulang, maka Eren akan menolak. Baginya yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah menghibur Jean terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak ingin melihat nama Jean muncul di radar harian esok pagi karena ketahuan bunuh diri di pemakaman.

"Eren, pulang." Nada dingin itu meluncur tanpa halangan. "Jean, kau juga."

"Ta-tapi—"

Interupsi Eren terpotong ketika Levi kemudian merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah materi mungil menawan yang berkilat ditempa mentari senja. Dan Eren semakin terperangah ketika benda berkilauan berupa cenderamata berbentuk sayap itu akhirnya diberikan pada Jean.

Jean terlihat jauh lebih terkejut. Bola mata yang sembab membelalak. Tangannya gemetar. Dia menerima cenderamata itu dengan kalimat terpatah-patah. Ekspresi bercampur antara kaget dan bingung. Antara bahagia dan terharu. Matanya memandangi Profesor Levi dengan pandangan bertanya. _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Aku tidak tahu kotak kecil yang dimaksud Marco ternyata adalah kotak sepatunya. Awalnya aku ingin membebankan tugas ini padamu saja, tapi mengingat kau sedang dirundung kesedihan, jadinya aku bersedia. Untung saja ibunya membantu untuk mencarikan."

Eren semakin tak mengerti dengan objek permasalahan yang meliputi kedua orang ini. Dan duka yang mewarnai wajah Jean kian menjadi-jadi.

"Marco bilang dia ingin memberikan benda itu padamu, _tapi tidak sempat_."

Jean menggengam erat cenderamata tersebut dengan seluruh kekuatan, sementara bulir air mata mulai jatuh ke punggung tangan.

"Dan Marco menitipkan pesan terimakasih padamu. Karena telah menjadi sahabat yang baik, serta menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mau memandang kemampuannya hingga detik-detik terakhir."

Bukan salah Jean jika airmatanya kian tak terbendung. Bukan salah Levi jika membuatnya makin bersedih.

Di antara kabut kesedihan itu, Levi menggamit lengan Eren dan menariknya menjauh, membawanya pulang walau Eren terlihat melawan.

"Marco menyuruhmu untuk pulang ke rumah, Jean. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa sendirian di tempat ini." Levi menghela napas. "Kau beruntung punya sahabat seperti Marco, begitupun sebaliknya. Kau bisa ke rumahku malam ini jika ingin berkomunikasi dengan Marco untuk terakhir kalinya."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Levi sebelum membawa Eren menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Jean bersama kenang-kenangan mungil, bukti persahabatan mereka berdua, yang pernah diberikan Jean pada Marco tiga tahun silam.

Dan sebelum ban mobil hitam itu bergulir meninggalkan pemakaman, Eren melihat Jean perlahan bangkit berdiri, mengusap airmatanya, kemudian meninggalkan nisan Marco dengan gontai. Dan langit mulai gelap. Sementara itu angin mulai berhembus kencang.

Di dalam mobil, Levi tidak berbicara. Di sebelahnya, Eren berterimakasih dalam hati. Di satu sisi, dia salut pada Marco.

_Marco memang telah berbicara pada orang yang tepat._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[0.]**

Levi tak pernah memberitahu Eren sebagian besar yang ia mimpikan setiap malam adalah kematian.

Sekalipun mimpi itu adalah _kematian Eren_, Levi tak pernah memberitahukannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak pernah sekalipun_.

.

.

_**A/N :**__ ditulis hanya untuk fangirling-an di sela-sela nulis Alter yang belum kunjung rampung._

**Update : **_Yak! Akhirnya missing part sudah di-update. Makasih bagi yang teliti sampai memperhatikan nomornya hingga sejeli itu :') /sungkemin Kalo nggak ada yang perhatiin mungkin sampe sekarang part-part itu nggak akan pernah nongol /lari_


End file.
